Heartfelt Daisy
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: She was a stubborn, and reckless servant. Yet also caring, and determined. Honestly, Fujino Shizuru couldn't help but feel intrigued with her head-attendant. She cared not for the warnings; an ancient, and untrustworthy law. This was her forbidden secret. Her subtle malady.
1. Subtle Malady

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

_**Heartfelt Daisy**_

**Subtle Malady**

* * *

This was wrong.

Tomoe knew very well that her mistress, the noble of this region played with hearts. But she couldn't help herself. There was a tugging lure which guided her towards the graceful elder, a pull.

Why? Was it the elegance, cultured intelligence, and beauty which the Fujino held? Or was it something much darker? Did Fujino Shizuru hide something behind those numerous masks of hers?

Was Tomoe's determination to stand out from the crowd going to be her downfall? There were so many questions within her heart that it confused her. Yet at the same time, she simply didn't care.

"Tomoe." Kyoto-ben trickled into her ears, and she shot her gaze towards the mistress. The elder woman was sat seiza upon a cushion. The sight in itself wasn't out of the ordinary, nor was the room's interior. Behind the Kyoto-noble was the shoji paper panelling, whilst beside her lay some necessities.

These were for tea ceremony, Tomoe noticed. Although strangely enough, it appeared Shizuru had become bored of it.

"_Tomoe_." Shizuru repeated, an odd smile tracing her lips. She tilted her head, regarding the servant silently. Continuing this gesture, she brushed down her black kimono, gently lifting from her cushion. "I would like a bath. Perhaps you would like to join me?"

The darkly dressed servant's heart skipped a beat, amusing Shizuru further. Her head-attendant was stuck in place. Honestly, Shizuru found it almost adorable.

"Come?" Trailing forward until she was in front of Tomoe, Shizuru guided her arms over. With both her hands, she unclenched Tomoe's hands which were cupped by the servant's waist. "Please?" She captured hold upon Tomoe's wrists gently, prying her closer. "I am not blind to your feelings, Tomoe."

In fact she knew very well of them. Whether or not if the servant had spoke about them before. Of _course _Tomoe hadn't told her. But nevertheless she _knew_.

"S-Shi-" The gliding of Shizuru's hands upon Tomoe's skin bolted up her limbs, and shot up her spine. Tomoe shuddered, her heart beating ever faster as the noble caressed her hand upon her cheek. "-zuru-sama…"

"Hush." Sliding an index finger against Tomoe's lips, Shizuru neared herself ever so slightly more. "Would you like this?"

As simplistic as the question was, Tomoe still hesitated. She opened her mouth, staring up to the taller female questionably. Feeling self-conscious from Shizuru being so close, she peered away.

Why was she stalling? Tomoe frowned, her expression twisting into bafflement. Even as she didn't look at the mistress, Tomoe knew fully well of the woman's intrigue. Shizuru was staring into her, and Tomoe shivered, dragging her focus back to her. "...Shizuru-sama, I…"

"...?"

There was that smile again. Tomoe swallowed, the woman sliding her hands further into her kimono sleeves. As the woman slid the shoji aside, a thought entered Tomoe's mind.

Who else got this treatment? Surely she wasn't the only one? She was still pretty certain the noble played with hearts.

"Come." The noble uttered, clasping her hands into Tomoe's securely. Through the shoji she had slid open, the bathing area was located here. With her back facing it, she directed the young servant further inside. "Tell me. When is your birthday?"

"...In a few months time. My twenty-fourth." Tomoe mumbled almost unconsciously. She stared at the noble's smooth hands, unsure with what to do. Even as Shizuru guided her towards the surprisingly large bath, this did nothing for her nerves.

As her heart beated quickly, Tomoe wondered whether it'd explode.

"Relax." Shizuru chuckled. She dropped her hands from Tomoe's, then drifted towards the bath. "I will not bite you. Surely you know this?" There was a brief trace of a smile evident upon Shizuru's lips. Turning her head, she fired it towards the stunned Tomoe. "No?"

"N-yes, I do."

Happy with the given response, the noble's eyes lit with amusement. Leaning down, she lowered back onto her knees. The notion was awkward, seeing as the bones of her knees grounded against the floor. But she took no mind.

"Perhaps you should have the water basin ready?" She suggested to the younger woman, jumping the servant into attention.

Twisting the taps for the bath on, she lifted a hand to her lips. She watched Tomoe within further mirth, and addressed her. "You are stalling. I am surprised, Tomoe." Continuing to watch the fellow adult for a few select moments, she returned her attention to the bath.

The water trickled into the bath, but slowly. This would make it so by the time they were finished with rinsing off, the bath wouldn't be full. But then again, would Tomoe even join her? With her ears twitching upon the water splashing, Shizuru traced her eyes across Tomoe.

Her servant was hesitant. The shoulders of the younger woman were also tensed, that weight increasing upon Shizuru's staring. From everything about this servant's form, it spoke of a paranoid confidence. Tomoe was generally trustworthy and proud, but suspicious and reckless.

Her head-attendant was definitely a handful. Yet Shizuru couldn't help but feel intrigued. This young woman of hers was dangerous, somebody who in reality she shouldn't be with. Yet there was that pull of excitement - of… something more.

It was almost like an illness which was subtly edging closer towards her heart. A malady. Yet Shizuru found herself uncaring.

"You have the basin ready?" She asked the servant, Tomoe slowly nodding. "Then come." She offered the younger female to head closer as she rose. The two of them heading towards the open shower.

The bathroom was as Japanese as any other. All except everything was a little… bigger. The bath alone could fit three people inside, nevermind one. Yet for the sake of things, Shizuru truly believed Tomoe would be stubborn about this.

Yet surely now that they had privacy Tomoe would act?

Shizuru was doubtful, honestly. It would probably take a small push to have the servant act. But once doing so? This was a question Shizuru was increasingly curious about.

"Tell me." Shizuru spoke, pausing. This caught Tomoe's attention, and their eyes locked. "Would you drop your duties for a day?"

From the dumbstruck look flashed at Shizuru, she would've thought Tomoe's grip on the basin slipped. The servant stared at the mistress, flabbergasted, and Shizuru couldn't help herself. The sleeve of her kimono greeted her lips, and she chuckled silently.

The water within the basin sploshed around noisily, Tomoe opening her mouth. She stayed like this, turning her head abruptly.

"Yes? No?" Shizuru's words spiked. Grinning, she stared at Tomoe, watching the younger woman's eyebrow twitch in response.

"J-just come over here." The attendant muttered. She directed a hand over towards the small stool by the shower. The gesture simply widened the noble's smile, and Tomoe turned her gaze away. "Please?" She added.

"A little uncharacteristic, are you not?" Shizuru uttered, mirth taking ahold of her tone. Halting by the younger woman's side, Shizuru propped her hand to Tomoe's shoulder. "Please think about it. That is all I ask."

Taking a bath together was a natural social event in their empire. It was a link between friends. But would Tomoe take the jump and follow her into this subtle malady?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

ShizTom! ShizTom! ShizTom!


	2. Distinct Scent

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

_**Heartfelt Daisy**_

**Distinct Scent**

* * *

"You are not joining?" The question was simplistic. Shizuru barely turned her head to glance over her shoulder. She was resting against the edge of the bath, and was clipping her hair back. The light brunette strands lumped together; yet even though they appeared messy, it still suited her.

Tomoe couldn't help but feel this, as she stared at the bare woman. Sharply, she peered away, violet-steel narrowing. She couldn't be looking at her mistress in this way, let alone having these thoughts. What was Shizuru thinking? Why was she trying to invite her?

Sat seiza behind the elder, but on the floor, Tomoe frowned. Her expression creased in confusion. Her eyes locked upon Shizuru's damp shoulder, watching a droplet of water. It cascaded downwards, slipping out of sight into the pool of water.

"Surely a servant with nobility herself should have a choice?"

Guiding her focus back upon the back of Shizuru's head, Tomoe paused. She had been just about to lift her hands upon Shizuru's shoulders. "... My family wanted to thank yours in some way. This was the only option."

Hesitantly, those hands propped to Shizuru's shoulders. Just as slowly, the mistress guided a palm upwards. She clasped the wet skin atop Tomoe's, and leant further against the bath.

"We have a long day ahead of ourselves." Shizuru spoke. "I thought it may have helped to relax Tomoe." Allowing her palm to drop, it lightly splashed into the water of the bath.

It was a strange thing, this. The Fujino, and Hinagiku families had always been close. But during her lifetime, Shizuru would've never have suspected the Hinagiku's would rise to such nobility. Tomoe's family had started so small, and become so successful in just a mere decade.

"You're the one who will be doing most of the work." Tomoe muttered. "I'm just a servant who'll be nearby."

"Tomoe is mean." The elder's brows furrowed, and she tilted her head back. Within this move, she silently regarded the younger woman. "She is stubborn, Tomoe does know this?"

Ever so delicately, she caught Tomoe's cheeks between her fingertips. Luring her closer, Shizuru sighed. "...Tomoe."

Those minutes had passed, had gradually transfixed into hours. Nothing had happened, much to Shizuru's disappoint. But could she honestly be surprised? Tomoe, although teased by her, wasn't a plaything.

Of course it had been the case originally, but not anymore. Her personal servant had proved that years before. Perhaps to begin with, Tomoe had been a fan; but unlike others, she had always been there.

Even right now, Shizuru could feel Tomoe's presence.

"Fujino-sama, your father recently died. How do you plan on continuing his l-"

"-without a man." Rubies narrowed dangerously at the male. Stood, and dressed in her fine, dark kimono like before, Shizuru continued. "Do you think I am weaker than a man? That I am unable to process thoughts, and actions?"

"N-no-"

"-I have already formed my legacy _without _my family." Inwardly, Shizuru sighed. Subtly, she glanced over her shoulder to her servant.

Tomoe was standing in a similar posture to her. There was however, the faintest snarl upon her lips. Violet-steel glared at the man Shizuru spoke with, hands discreetly tensed by her waist.

The younger was like a pent up fireball. Shizuru knew that if provoked, her servant would strike. This was something she needed to avoid at all costs.

"_Tomoe." _She murmured, catching those eyes attention. A flicker of a smile cast along Shizuru's lips, gesturing her over. "I already have plenty of connections with other families, and clans." Fixing her focus back upon the finely dressed man, Shizuru ever so faintly veered her gaze. "The Kanzaki, Hinagiku, and Tokiha families are just a few of them."

Pausing, the mistress looked him back in the eye. "This is why we stand by the entrance. I will not marry, nor will I make connections with your family. I do hope you understand this, yes?"

She needn't ask who this man belonged to, for she already knew. They were a persistent family; one who was declining in number. Shizuru wouldn't risk her own family's health, and reputation for someone else's failure.

Standing stiffly, the male regarded her oddly. His brow furrowed, expression twisting in response. "I understand. But my master doesn't. He is an impatient man, Fujino-sama."

"Oh, my." The mistress smiled curtly. "Please give him my regards then." Edging backwards from him, Shizuru wet her lips. "Tomoe, come along." Bowing her head only briefly, she left the man.

It was only until they were walking through the narrow corridors that she spoke. Her tone was light, a mask hiding the truth from prying eyes. "Tomoe, about earlier." Glancing over her shoulder discreetly, Shizuru peered at her.

The servant stayed behind her at all times. Not a foot overtook her, nor did Tomoe speak. Instead, she fixed her gaze up to the mistress, her head tilting faintly. Was this curiosity, or a passive behaviour?

Musing upon the thought, Shizuru turned around. Cupping the underside of her hand, her palm supported her fingers. Smiling down to Tomoe, she caught the servant with her eyes. "Tomorrow night we shall be having those visitors."

Tomoe glanced down to Shizuru's hands. Whether unconsciously, or through interest, the elder didn't know. With Shizuru's smile widening, amusement shone within her eyes as she studied her servant.

Ah. Simply, what would she do with Tomoe? Shizuru herself couldn't even answer this question.

"Let us begin preparing?" She questioned down to Tomoe, derailing the servant from her train of thought. After all, they couldn't just stand here. But to be honest, Shizuru just didn't want Tomoe out of her sight.

There was a tug within her chest, a feeling she couldn't quite place. But she increasingly knew what it was. Yet even so, she was unable to read Tomoe properly.

What did she feel? What was she thinking? Did her curiosity become more?

With a nod from Tomoe, Shizuru led the way. Perhaps she was getting way over her head? Exhaling softly, the mistress winced.

She needed more time.

_They _needed more time.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

I hate that moment when I fall in love with a short series. This was only supposed to be a two-parter, but apparently that isn't the case anymore. Heartfelt Daisy is a lot more… peaceful, to say the least. It feels refreshing to type up such a story.

**REVIEWS**

**Kutt:** You'd be surprised how easy it can be to love a pairing you hate through fan stories. I absolutely _detest _most forms of ShizNat, but I have my exceptions. But thank you. I'm glad you can enjoy my stories, even if you dislike a pairing!

**Beth Cyra:** I'm glad there's no negativity too. But then again, I'm purposely doing this for Heartfelt Daisy. There aren't enough stories which don't bash the life out of Tomoe. Especially when it comes to ShizTom. You know how it goes with this fandom; there's far too much toxic hatred.


End file.
